The present invention pertains to a strapping machine. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a strapping machine having improved, quick-release enclosure door latches.
Strapping machines are well known in the art. These machines, also referred to as strappers, are used for positioning, tensioning and sealing a strap around a load. The strapping machines are used for a wide variety of objects from piles of lumber to newspapers and magazines to bales of hay and cotton.
Strapping machines are of two types, namely hand-held models and table top models. These machines can be made for use with metal or plastic straps.
In a typical, tabletop plastic strapping machine, the overall machine is mounted to a stationary or moveable worktable. The machine includes, generally, a strap supply, a strapping head, a strap chute and a tabletop or bench to which the components are mounted.
One drawback to known plastic strap tabletop strappers is that the strap path from the supply to and around the chute can be difficult to access. That is, in the even that maintenance is required or that it is necessary to clear a misfed strap along any part of the strap path (from the strap supply to the chute), it is often necessary to disassemble a large portion of the machine, accessing the strap path thought a variety of doors and hatches, in order to clear the machine for proper operation.
Another drawback is that physically, many of these machines are quite large. That is, a relatively large amount of floor space (due to a large foot print) is needed in order for proper operation of the machine and in order to provide sufficient space around the machine to conduct maintenance, repair and the like.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved strapping machine having a readily accessible strap path. Desirably, such a strapping machine includes easily cleared, biased slack box guides. More desirably, such a strapping machine includes quick release door latches to provide ready, full access to the strap path. A desirable machine includes double-hinged doors to provide access to the strap path. Such a machine includes a torsion bar/contact tab system to facilitate releasing the strap from the strap chute. More desirably, such a machine includes chute brushes for sequential stripping of the strap from the chute, a limited access head door and drop down roller sets to provide quick and ready access to the strap path and more particularly the strap chute.